own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
San Marino
San Marino has participated in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 17 times, debuting in the first contest. Their best result is 1st, achievieng this in the 20th edition. History of San Marino in the Own Eurovision Song Contest The country didn't reached the final on various occasions, but finally succeded in the last participation, OESC #09 and performed in last position and placed last out of 26 songs, scoring 18 points. After last place in the final, country have decided to withdraw from contest. San Marino after 2 editions break have participated again in 12th edition of OESC and placed 3rd in the final. After 3rd place in the final in 12th edition San Marino was supposed to perform in the Grand Final of the Own Eurovision song contest (OESC) 13th edition but they was disqualified. After disqualification from 13th edition San Marino came back to the 14th special Christmas edition but failed to qualify for the final. 15th edition of OESC was more success for San Marino and country pass to the final and placed in 26th position with 73 points. After success 15th edition San Marino failed to qualified for the final 2 times in 16th and 18th editions and was disqualified in 17th edition. After these failure editions country have decided to withdraw from the contest and didn't participate in 19th edition. After one edition break San Marino came back to the 20th edition of OESC and have won this edition with 214 points also Valentina Monetta (San Marino performer in 20th edition) have won a Marcel Bezençon Award in the best female singer category. In 21st edition the contest took place in the city of San Marino, San Marino, after Valentina Monetta won the previous contest hosted in Timișoara, Romania with her song "Crisalide (Vola)" and in this edition San Marino placed 28th in the final. In 22nd edition San Marino didn't pass to the final. After failure edition(22nd edition) country have decided to not participate in 23rd edition. San Marino returned in the 24th edition and placed 9th in the Grand final. After successful (24th) edition to OESC returned Valentina Monetta... Everybody thought that she can do well again in this contest, but she failed to qualified and stayed at 18th position in Semi Final. After failure 25th edition when Valentina scored second last San Marino have made more failure 26th edition when they became last. 27th edition was again unlucky to San Marino and we stayed at 12th position in Semi Final and didn't reached the final... 'OESC 13 Withdrawal' San Marino was supposed to perform in the Grand Final of the OESC #13 edition, but was disqualified. Benny Benassi ft Gary Go with their song "Cinema" were selected as the country's representetive. Contestants *XX on Semi Finals denotes auto-qualification. This could be due to the fact that the country ended up in the top five in previous contest or one of the country in top five in previous edition withdraws. *XX on Finals denotes an unsuccessful attempt to qualify to the final. Notes : 1. The country was disqualified. Hostings Marcel Bezençon Awards Best female singer Category:Countries in OESC